Forbidden Love
by ILoveTomFeltonSoMuch
Summary: Pieces of one-shot Dramione love stories! Scenes written from the point of views of Draco and Hermione:  Following the dialogues n actions from the books but writing from their angles – read to know what they're actually thinking during different scenes!


**Forbidden Love**

**A/N: Hey there! Here are pieces of one-shot Dramione stories – scenes written from the point of views of Draco and Hermione:) I'll strictly follow the dialogues and actions from the books but I'll write the thoughts of Dramione from their angles – to show their forbidden love. The chapters will not be in chronological orders. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 1**

**Scene from the Quidditch World Cup in fourth year**

**H/POV**

It was cold for a summer's night – but I understood – with so many death eaters running around, torturing muggles, it was hard not to be chilly. I clutched my coat tighter around myself and walked quickly along with Harry and Ron. Then suddenly, I heard a cry of pain and I froze, with Harry bumping into my back.

"Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid – _Lumos!_" I illuminated my wand to see Ron on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree-root," Ron grumbled, getting back up to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling, yet familiar, voice from behind us.

I wondered if the others could hear the sound of my heart, because it was bumping so, so fast.

We turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree, his arms folded as if he was watching the whole death eater-muggle-minister at ease. I couldn't help gaping at him – he has grown taller over the summer, reaching nearly 5'11, while I was still at the embarrassing height of 5'4; he was wearing his dark wizard robes while I had my muggle clothes on – just a small cotton coat over my nightgown – I didn't have much time to get dressed before leaving the tent.

_Well, well, well. If it isn't Draco Bloody Malfoy,_ I thought.

I looked away, glad that the blush on my face was well hidden by the darkness surrounding us.

Before I could realize what was going on, Ron told Draco to do something very rude.

"You bastard! Go f*ck yourself!" Ron swore.

"Language, Weasley," Draco said calmly.

Well, well, well. Who'd know that one day Draco Malfoy's the one to remind the others to be careful of their uses of language? I suppressed a grin.

But then he was sweeping his greyish-blue eyes over me in particular. I narrowed my eyes at him. What'd he want?

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" Draco glared at me. My face reddened when he eyed me all over again – his gaze stopping at my nightgown, which was rather short, compared with my usual school skirt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, hurt, but kept my voice arrogant.

"Granger, they're after _muggles,_" said Draco. "D' you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a good laugh." His greyish-blue eyes bored into mine. I blushed.

Oh wait, he meant my blood status. I thought he meant something else.

But why would he care? I was nothing to him. He made his words sound like he was endeavoring to get me out of here hastily.

My heart skipped a beat at that thought.

But still, it was very rude of him to despise my background. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. I guessed he would never change. My cheeks reddened in anger this time and my pulse accelerated.

Harry came to my rescue, "Hermione's a witch," he snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Draco. "If you think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are." He grinned.  
>Okay, he really did sound like persuading me to leave.<p>

And did I sense some pangs of concern and nervousness in his eyes?

But he called me a mudblood!

"You watch your mouth!" yelled Ron.

"Never mind, Ron," I pulled his arm back to prevent him from hitting Draco.

A bang and some screams were heard.

"Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue the muggles?" Draco laughed softly, his eyes still roaming over me.

His laugh was one of the most wonderful things I have ever heard in my life – even though I tried very hard not to show that on my face.

"Where're _your_ parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?" Harry snapped angrily.

Draco turned to Harry, his attention no longer on me. "Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" he smiled, enjoying our anger and frustration.

"Oh, come on, let's go and find the others." I eventually said, ending our conversation with a disgusted look on my face.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Draco. I felt like crying, but fought back my tears.

"Come _on,_" I pulled Harry and Ron by the arms and continued in the search of the other Weasleys.

Guessed he never really did care – it was just a chance to humiliate me.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV**

It was utterly boring. I was left alone again.

Finding a tree, I leaned myself against it to watch the chaos. I snickered to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a few familiar voices.

"Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid – _Lumos!_"

_Well, well, well. If it isn't Hermione Bloody Granger,_ I thought.

"Tripped over a tree-root," Weasley grumbled, getting back up to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," I raised my voice, sneering.

They all turned to me immediately. I couldn't help glancing at Hermione – she looked so small and vulnerable with that little nightgown on. She narrowed her eyes when she found herself being stared at by me.

"You bastard! Go f*ck yourself!" Weasley swore.

"Language, Weasley," I said, smirking.

Then I suddenly realized Hermione's here. Her blood status wouldn't do her _any_ good…

I could feel myself panicking - My father has told me that he'd be lucky if he could find any mudblood to make fun of, right before he left and joined the masked death eaters.

I tried to make my words sound mean to conceal my anxiety. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Granger, they're after _muggles,_" I said. "D' you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a good laugh." I stared deep into her eyes, hoping she'd get my message.

_Go away. Leave. Now! Or you'll so be in trouble! _I thought.

And then that Potty-head _had_ to come and ruin our moment.

"Hermione's a witch," he snarled.

Okay, I _had_ to pull the Mudblood-card. I had no choice.

"Have it your own way, Potter," I smirked. "If you think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" yelled Weasley.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

A bang and some screams were heard.

"Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue the muggles?" I laughed.

"Where're _your_ parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?"

"Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" I grinned.

"Oh, come on, let's go and find the others." Hermione said.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," I added, hoping they'd leave faster.

"Come _on,_" she gave me one last angry glare, turned, and pulled Potter and Weasley with her.

I stared at her back, knowing that I had hurt her once again – but it was worth it, if that'd save her from the hands of the death eaters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, how I love the forbidden love between Draco and Hermione! Like it? Review if you will :) I will update as soon as possible. Upcoming next: Scene from the slug-puking in second year! Thanks for reading my story and good day to you all.**


End file.
